The Storm
by Stridercest4Life
Summary: In the middle of the night, a huge storm strikes and the power goes out. Dave is left in the dark. He finds comfort in the arms of his older brother. Stridercest smut. Hardcore yaoi. Enjoy!


It had been a long day of internet shenanigans, and Dave was settling in to go to sleep. The night was sultry and stormy. He let the darkness embrace him as he slowly closed his eyes. Just as he had fallen sleep, he heard a loud crashing sound from nearby. He jumped up in bed, only to discover that the sound was just thunder from the storm.

He flopped back into bed. He tossed and turned for a few minutes, but the thunder was still crashing and his heart was still pounding from the shock. He could not get back to sleep.

He sighed and grabbed for his phone. He looked through his contact list for someone to call. He had just been talking with Egbert not too long ago, so he decided that he'd probably still be up, and hopefully still willing to talk. He dialed the number and waited for John to pick up his phone.

After several rings, Dave heard John's voice on the other end of the phone, "I thought you were going to bed!"

"Huge storm outside. Can't sleep cuz it's so fucking loud," Dave responded.

"Oh. Bummer."

"Well I was kind of in the middle of something."

Dave wondered what John could possibly doing at this hour. Practicing his lame magic tricks in the dead of night?

"What?"

"Uh... Well… I don't know if I should tell you this."

"C'mon dude! We're thicker than blood. You can tell me anything."

"Well…"

John trailed off and remained silent for a while. Dave waited impatiently for John to form the right words to say whatever it was that he was so nervous about.

"I was jerking off."

"JERKING OFF?!" Dave sputtered. He covered his mouth immediately afterwards, realizing how loud he had just yelled that. He waited to hear Bro storm out of bed and yell at him to go the fuck to sleep and stop screaming about masturbation, but he never did. "I… Why would you tell me this?"

Dave could hear the shyness in John's voice as he meekly responded, "Because I was thinking of you."

Dave was absolutely stunned. He sat in his dark room listening to the sounds of thunder and rain for what seemed like an immeasurably long period of time.

"Dave… Um…" John began, "I.. um… I know this will probably gross you out… but you just make me so fucking _horny_. I… I really wish I could just… let you fuck me…" John began to pant a little bit. It sounded like he was getting ready to go at it again.

Dave was shocked by his friend's sudden declaration of his feelings, but at the same time, he also felt a bit aroused. He was just a regular old horny teenager, after all. Having anyone say that they wanted to get fucked by him was pretty damn hot.

"What… What do you want me to do to you?" Dave asked, feeling a boner coming on.

"Um… I-I want you to bend me over your bed a-and-"

John's voice abruptly cut out.

"Aw what the fuck?!" Dave said, pulling his phone away from his ear and staring angrily at it. No bars. He got up and walked around his room while holding his phone up, searching for a spot with better reception. He tripped and stubbed his toe on some shit he had left on the floor, "Shit!" Dave grabbed his foot and hopped over to light switch.

Dave flipped the switch, but the lights didn't come on. Dave deduced that the storm must have knocked out some power lines.

Dave sighed and banged his head against the wall. John would probably just pretend like they never had that conversation. He'd never to get to hear hat John wanted done to him on the bed. He could take a wild guess at it, though that wasn't nearly as much fun.

Irritated that he had missed at what was likely to be his only chance at a friendship with benefits with John, Dave decided to go get a glass of water from the kitchen. On his way down the hallway, he noticed a faint light coming from his brother's room. He decided to crack the door open just slightly and see what Bro was up to. The room was only barely light with candlelight, and he could barely make out the outline of his brother. He caught a glimpse of what appeared to be Bro sewing something onto Lil Cal. Whatever it was, it sure required a lot of needles. Dave didn't really think much of it. He decided to leave his brother to his work and continue on his way to the kitchen.

He stood in front of the sink and filled a glass with water. It suddenly occurred to him how spooky the kitchen was at night, all shrouded in darkness, surrounded by a plethora of puppets. A flash of lightning illuminated all their plush rumps. Thunder boomed and the wind howled outside. They hadn't had a storm this bad in a long time. A shiver went down his spine and he hurried back to his bedroom.

Dave was about to enter his room, but he noticed that Bro's door was now completely open, and the once faint light was now much stronger. _Did the power come back on already? _Dave wondered. With the door swung wide like that, it seemed as though whatever Bro was doing earlier, he must have finished it already. Dave decided to go and have a chat with his brother before returning to bed. The storm gave the dark house a very unnerving atmosphere, and he hoped a chat with his big brother would be able to help the edge off of his worries.

Dave stepped into the open hallway and was momentarily blinded by the light. The complete darkness of the house and the light emitting form Bro's room was a big adjustment. After his eyes had gotten used to the light, Dave began to blush profusely at the sight in front of him.

The room was filled with candles. There were so many, that Dave could feel the heat of their flames even from just standing in the doorway. Bro was lying on his bed, completely naked, boner in one hand and Cal in the other.

Dave was so shocked he couldn't even utter a single word. He tried to squeak out a curt "The fuck" but the water that had previously been in his throat only moments before seemed to have already completely dried out. So he just stood there, mouth agape and cheeks Karkat red.

Bro didn't even acknowledge Dave's presence. He began to stroke his cock repeatedly as he moaned.

Dave didn't know what to do. Why was Bro doing this with the door open? Why was he acting like no one else was there? Why was this making Dave feel so… _strange? _It felt so fucked up watching his older brother, his own flesh and blood, the guy who had practically raised him from birth, masturbate right before his very eyes. And yet he could not look away.

Dave felt his own boner begin to grow as he watched Bro play with himself on the bed.

_This is wrong! _Dave thought to himself. _I shouldn't be watching this! I shouldn't be feeling like this! _But he still did not turn away from the sight in front of him. Because the truth was, he _wanted _to watch this.

Slowly, Dave began to unzip his pants. He was about to reach into his underwear and grab onto his own boner, when he noticed Bro bring Cal up to his lips and begin to passionately kiss him.

_Christ. _Dave thought. _Is he going to have sex with a fucking puppet?! Does Cal have some "special features" that I'm not aware of? _Instead of feeling disgusted or confused, Dave was feeling something much different: envy. He wanted to be the one kissing Bro. He wanted to be the one being fondled and touched as Bro gasped and moaned while tugging at his penis. Cal didn't deserve Bro's affections. He was only a puppet! _Why fuck a puppet when you've got a living, breathing body to fuck?!_

"Oh Cal!" Bro moaned.

Dave had finally built up the courage to speak as Bro brought Cal back down from his lips. A stream of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. It was then that Dave noticed the pins sticking out from Cal's body.

"Cal… I'm ready," Bro said bashfully as he began to lower Cal to his nether regions.

Just then, a huge gust of wind rushed through the window, forcing it open and blowing out all the candles in the room in one fell swoop. There was a flash of lightening and a crash of thunder, and Dave could only see his brother for a brief moment, but that brief moment was more than enough. Bro had begun to insert Cal into his anus.

"Cal! You're so big!" Bro cried out as Cal's head began to sink away into his anus. As the needles pierced and scratched his rectal walls, blood began to squirt forth from his love tunnel like tiny waterspouts "Ah!" Bro gasped out in ecstasy. Another flash of lighting and Cal's head was gone, his body dangled lifelessly from Bro's butt cheeks.

With the scene lit through a series of flashes, through the most terrifying strobe effect ever witnessed, Dave stood in the doorway and watched in astonishment as Bro took all of Cal up his ass, all the while listening to Bro's wails and moans of utter joy and arousal.

As Dave's eyes adjusted to dark scene before him, he began to make out the blood that was gushing from Bro's puckered love hole and he began to furiously masturbate. His hands moved faster than anything Dave had ever seen. Paralyzed by a plethora of emotions, Dave could not turn away from the disgusting, yet entrancing sight before him.

"Yes! Cal! YES!" Bro cried out as he began to squirm and writhe wildly on his bed, staining his clean white sheets with blood and bits of fecal matter. Dave felt something wet splash against his face. He desperately tried to convince himself that it was just rain flooding in from the open window, but the stench was so overbearing, that it did him no good. He knew what this was. It was all over the walls and the sheets and now it was on him. Blood.

Bro flailed in arousal on the bed for several minutes. As Bro began to calm his frantic sexual movements down, due to exhaustion and blood loss, Dave thought this nightmare was finally ending. The room seemed to completely stand still. It was if even the storm had ceased its relentless crashing and flashing, and that everything was about to be all right again. But Dave soon found out he was only in the eye of the storm as he heard Bro whisper, "Now… It's time for the _fun _part."

Slowly, Bro began to reach his hand into his anus. He got in all the way up to his wrist inside himself before he began to retract his arm. HisPanting heavily, he slowly brought his hand back out, with a tiny, blood soaked foot in hand. He began to slowly remove Cal from his anus, bringing along bits and pieces of his intestinal tract with him.

Dave's knees buckled underneath him. He fell to the floor. _This… This isn't happening…!_

"Oh _Cal! _Don't be shy!" Said Bro as his movements turned from slow and steady to quick and frantic. As the storm had once seemed to slow, it now began to attack again with double the ferocity. Several cracks of lightning crashed down directly outside of the window. The noise was absolutely deafening, but through it all, Dave could still hear Bro moaning and saying Cal's name over and over again. _This isn't happening! _Bro began to rip Call out of his anus, eviscerating himself in the process. He cried out once more, louder than ever, as he arched his back and the lightning from the storm illuminated his figure perfectly. "CAL!" He gasped as he shot his man juice out with such force that Dave could hear them splatter against the wall. _THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!_

Bro's body fell back against the bed. "We don't have much time left…" said Bro, codling his tiny puppet boyfriend and staring down at his organs splattered across the bed.

Dave could feel streams of tears running down his cheeks. _Bro… Please… _He so desperately wanted to call out to his brother. To make him stop. But it was all just too much.

"But what's that Cal?" Bro said as he gently caressed Cal's nutcracker like jaw.

_I'm begging you! _Dave could feel vomit rising in his throat.

"You still want to do me?" _No… No more! _Dave cried internally.

_Please stop…!_

Bro brought Cal back down to his lower torso and began to insert his penis gingerly into Cal's mouth. He couldn't get his entire, raging erection in, just the tip, but that was all he needed.

_PLEASE!_

Dave closed his eyes tightly. He didn't need to see any more of this perverse act. He knew what was coming next. Quickly, Bro pressed down on Cal's jaws, causing him to bite the head of Bro's penis off. Dave felt blood splatter once again against his face. Dave threw up into his hands. Bro slumped down into the bed. Cal rolled out his grasp and onto the floor.

Dave opened his eyes. He looked at his hands, covered in vomit, shaking violently and blurry from the tears in his eyes. He was so scared to look up, but he knew he had to. He had to confront the grisly sight before him. As he lifted his eyes, the first thing he saw was Cal lying on the floor, his blood covered face and glossy eyes staring blankly into Dave's soul. Dave threw up again.

Minutes passed. Eventually, Dave found the strength to stand again. He limped over to his brother's naked corpse, lying helplessly on the bed. He put his hand over his face and closed his eyes.

He sat down next to him. It was wet with blood, and squishy with organs, but Dave didn't even care. He was only there physically, not mentally. Dave felt hollow, as if he were just a shell of his former ironic self. He turned his head towards Bro's bedside table.

He picked up his brother's phone along with an odd device attached to it. He began to go through Bro's phone mindlessly, just needing something to do with his hands. The most recent call was an incoming call from about an hour ago from someone by the name of… Little brother?

Dave puzzled over the phone. He hadn't called his brother that night. He hadn't called his brother in weeks. He mainly used his phone to call…

"Holy fuck," Dave whispered.

The device attached to the phone picked up on his voice and through the phone's speakers, Dave could hear the voice of his best friend, John Egbert.

"Holy fuck."


End file.
